The construction and arrangement of prior bearings of the type to which the present invention relates have certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, British Patent No. 923451 shows an arrangement wherein the flange section of the outer ring of the bearing is located on one end of the outer ring facing away from the pinion so that oil bores passing radially through the outer ring between the two external raceways and opening out into a reservoir can be connected to corresponding feed or drain channels of the gear housing. This arrangement presents certain disadvantages and drawbacks. For example, the outer raceway in the region adjacent to the inside of the outer ring, that is, the raceway portion adjacent to the pinion and under the most severe load is supported by a ring shaped section located a certain distance away from the flange section of the outer ring and is designed with relatively thin walls. By reason of the configuration, there is a danger that this outer raceway section on the inside end can skew slightly and be displaced in the through bore of the housing by reason of deformation of the ring shaped section caused by the rolling load or the press fit forces created during assembly. Displacement of the outer raceway on the inside end is harmful and should be avoided because it interferes with the proper engagement of the pinion with the ring gear of the transmission. Displacements of this type are particularly dangerous in assemblies utilizing conical rolling elements, since they are particularly sensitive to skewing.